


Le Goût du sang

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, LonelyEyes, M/M, Missing Scene, Timeline: end of S2, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: Первое что он видит, перешагнув через Одиночество в туннели под Институтом - брызги яркой, алой крови поперек ничего не выражающего лица Элайаса.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 11





	Le Goût du sang

Когда Элайас впервые действительно _зовет_ его, Питер наконец в полной мере осознает что именно значила та ухмылка и “о, ты это не пропустишь”.   
Пропустить подобное действительно сложно - дыхание сбивается, и волна непреклонной, ищущей путь внутрь его сознания силы захлестывает, заставляя волосы на загривке встать дыбом, и Питеру приходится прислониться плечом к стене, когда в привычный, затянутый туманом мир начинают пробиваться помехи. Всего на мгновение, но и этих секунд вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод, что что-то пошло не так, и его присутствие требуется безотлагательно.   
Первое что он видит, перешагнув через Одиночество в туннели под Институтом - брызги яркой, алой крови поперек ничего не выражающего лица Элайаса. Через мгновение он замечает все остальное - крупные пятна и брызги на обычно белоснежной рубашке, перепачканные ладони и то, как Элайас сжимает зубы, не позволяя даже тени истинных эмоций промелькнуть на лице.   
\- Полагаю, что-то пошло не по плану, раз ты решил испачкать руки настолько буквально?   
Элайас лишь бросает на него короткий взгляд, до краев полный с трудом сдерживаемой ярости, и улыбается перепачканными кровью губами, так, что кажется еще мгновение и из его рта начнет хлестать яд:  
\- Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. У тебя, я надеюсь, не успела приключиться деменция, и ты не забыл, как попасть в мою ванную?   
Лукас практически готов поставить “Тундру”, что он первый за очень много лет человек, который видит Элайаса Бушара в подобном виде. Если вообще не единственный.   
Питер берет его под руку, перемещая, сокращая расстояние в привычном измерении тумана и радиопомех. Элайас делает шаг в реальность первым, разглядывает собственное отражение в зеркале с выражением отвращения и любопытства разом, и Питер не может сдержать ухмылку.  
\- Питер.   
Он знает, что значит этот тон - это не просьба, но настолько близко к ней, как это возможно для Элайаса, и Питер в очередной раз задается вопросом, почему он черт побери каждый раз оказывается пойман в ловушку этим повелительным тоном с обманчивой мягкостью где-то в глубине.   
Элайас приподнимает руки, разводит в стороны согнутые локти, словно сдаваясь, и Питер привычно подкатывает рукава свитера.   
Он начинает с рубашки, пуговица за пуговицей расстегивая пропитанную кровью ткань, глядя на росчерки алого и багрового на его коже и чувствуя тепло быстрого, поверхностного дыхания Элайаса.   
В блестящей чистотой ванне, полной света и зеркал, они выглядят чужаками, и душный запах крови виснет в воздухе, с каждым вдохом все сильнее отдаваясь металлом на языке.   
\- Старый кретин, мало ему было полнейшего провала собственных неуклюжих попыток сделать хоть что-то значимое. Он едва все не испортил, черт побери.   
Элайас зол - действительно зол, яростно и глубоко, и Питер хмыкает, чувствуя, как возбуждение нарастает внутри, отзываясь на сорванную маску привычной язвительной сдержанности.   
Ему слишком редко выпадает шанс увидеть Бушара в подобном шатком равновесии, чтобы не воспользоваться случаем.   
Питер сжимает его подбородок, чувствуя, как под пальцами влажно скользит кровь и бог знает что еще, и целует, глубоко и медленно, и Элайас застывает, напрягаясь всем телом.   
Аккуратная ладонь уверенно нажимает на его горло, заставляя Питера отодвинуться, и Элайас морщит нос:  
\- Даже не думай. От меня несет кровью, и я собираюсь принять ванну и вернуться в Институт, пока что-нибудь еще не пошло не по плану.   
Питер ловит свое отражение поверх растрепанной макушки стоящего спиной к зеркалу Элайаса - перепачканные чужой кровью губы и практически бесцветные глаза - и наклоняется снова, проводит языком по его скуле, чувствуя, как Элайас сжимает ладони на его плечах, на этот раз не делая даже попытки оттолкнуть.   
Они оба слишком давно играют в эту игру, чтобы им были нужны какие-либо правила.   
Элайас всегда такой - напряженный, словно готовый перегрызть ему горло, как только представиться подходящий момент, и Питер привычно уже ведет губами по открытой распахнутыми полами рубашки шее, сжимая зубы там, где так лихорадочно колотится пульс.   
Все, что у них всегда было - украденные у самих себя мгновения, встретившиеся через полную людьми комнату взгляды и и короткие поцелуи в запястье, как способ сказать чуть больше, чем допустимо. Не то, чтобы этого не было достаточно, скорее даже больше, чем можно было бы ожидать.   
Элайас привстает на цыпочки привычным, отточенным движением, и Питер выдыхает в его распахнутые губы, когда покрытые засохшей кровью пальцы сжимаются в его волосах, заставляя опустить голову.   
Кажется, Элайас решил наплевать на так беспокоившую его несколько мгновений назад кровь и грязь, и Питер послушно встает на колени, поддаваясь тянущей его вниз ладони.   
Элайас всегда смотрит на него сверху вниз в такие мгновения, и Питер не готов даже перед самим собой признать, что не знает, что означает выражение его глаз в этот момент.   
И он не уверен, что хочет знать.   
Питер трется щекой о его член через тонкую ткань брюк, чуть прихватывает губами, чувствуя, как он отзывается на прикосновение, и как Элайас сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее.   
\- Время, Питер.   
Лукас хмыкает, тянет пряжку ремня и язычок молнии, тут же обхватывая губами уже полувозбужденный член, сжимает ладонями бедра Элайаса, не давая толкнуться глубже.   
Элайас тянет его вверх сам, заставляет остановиться, когда его член встает полностью, и Питер облизывает потемневшие губы, прежде чем встать на ноги и сделать шаг вперед, притереться бедрами и потяжелевшим, возбужденным членом о бедро Элайаса.   
Времени никогда не бывает достаточно, даже если у тебя чертовски длинная жизнь. Элайас задирает подбородок, разглядывает его внимательно, и ему, кажется, не нужны никакие дарованные Оком способности, чтобы узнать, о чем Питер думает в это мгновение.   
\- Перестань, ты только время теряешь.   
Элайас расстегивает его штаны, трется щекой о плечо, обхватывая кольцом пальцев головку члена, и Питер привычно уже прижимается губами к его виску, прежде чем подтолкнуть к раковине:  
\- Обопрись.   
Элайас хмыкает, закатывает глаза, прежде чем развернуться, но Питер слишком хорошо знает, что скрывается за тщательно поставленной сценой:  
\- Порадовался бы, для тебя стараюсь - я наблюдать люблю меньше, чем делать.   
Элайас приподнимает бровь выразительно, глядя на него через отражение в зеркале, и сжимает пальцами край раковины так, что белеют костяшки. Он выглядит контрастно сейчас - светлая кожа и разводы крови, напряженные мышцы спины и обманчиво легкая улыбка, и Питер прижимается к нему, наваливается всем телом, выдыхая в его загривок:  
\- Тебе идет кровь.   
Питер не может сдержаться - ведет по напряженно сведенным лопаткам губами и пальцами, чувствуя, как под горячей кожей напрягаются мышцы, и как Элайас выдыхает сбивчиво, опуская голову, когда Питер сжимает зубы.   
Элайас любит следы - хоть и не признает никогда, но Питер слишком хорошо помнит, как Элайас задумчиво улыбался, касаясь через ткань пиджака налившегося кровоподтека от зубов Питера на своем плече, когда думал, что никто не смотрит.   
Питер вталкивается одним движением, сжимает ладонями бедра Элайаса, не позволяя уйти от проникновения, и прикрывает глаза. Узко, горячо и так хорошо, что даже больно. В мир привычно начинают пробиваться помехи - потому что он нарушает проклятые правила, потому что он _не один_ , потому что чувствует рядом кого-то значимого, и это все меняет.   
И одновременно не меняет ничего.   
Элайас стонет, хрипло и низко, толкается бедрами сам, и Питер отпускает его, упирается ладонями по обе стороны от его плеч, вталкиваясь быстро и глубоко, так, что Элайас с каждым движением оказывается все сильнее прижат к холодной мраморной поверхности. Питер сжимает ладонь в его волосах, сжимает, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на собственное отражение с поплывшим взглядом и закушенной губой, и мир искажается, наполняется назойливым шумом смешивающихся помех и сил, и когда Элайас прогибается в пояснице, запрокидывая голову, Питер отпускает остатки самоконтроля, чувствуя, как в голове пустеет, и даже болезненная пульсация в груди отступает на второй план, когда Элайас туго сжимается вокруг его члена, кончая без единого прикосновения к члену.   
Питер не может отвести от него взгляд, даже когда оргазм настигает и его.   
Иногда Питеру кажется, что мгновение, когда Элайас наконец закрывает глаза, погруженный в собственные ощущения, захлестнутый удовольствием - это именно то, ради чего он возвращается к нему раз за разом. Потому что только в это мгновение от десятка его масок не остается ничего, лишь голая кожа и те крохи его настоящего, что уцелели через все эти годы служения и войны.   
Каждый раз, когда Элайас целует его спустя мгновение, Питер чувствует себя благословенным и проклятым разом, и одиночество ощущается остро и ярко, словно горсть шрапнели где-то в глубине его груди, и Одиночество отзывается, сыто ворочается где-то там, в пелене тумана и радиопомех.   
В том, что связывает их, нет ничего нормального, но нормальность никогда не была частью того мира, которому они оба принадлежат.   
\- Если я отморожу задницу, потому что у тебя сердце от нагрузки прихватило, я тебя даже на том свете достану.   
Питер смеется, выпрямляется, отодвигаясь, и ловит взгляд Элайаса через отражение в зеркале, отмечая искусанные, потемневшие губы и блестящие глаза, и наклоняется, целуя его в загривок, прежде чем отойти окончательно.   
Ванна у Элайаса спокойно вмещает их обоих, и Питер откидывает голову на бортик, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как прижатый спиной к его груди Элайас чуть сдвигается, смывая кровь с плеча.   
\- И что дальше?   
Элайас улыбается ему, хитро и криво, и прижимается губами к его щеке:  
\- А дальше все будет именно так, как я того хочу, Питер.   
Питер улыбается, тянет его ближе, помогая промыть волосы, и прижимается губами к влажной макушке.   
Рано или поздно кто-то из них отправит другого на тот свет, и не то чтобы у Питера были какие-то заблуждения о том, кто именно из них двоих это будет.   
Но он готов пытаться выиграть в заведомо проигрышном пари столько, сколько будет возможно.


End file.
